Rick Hunter
Rick Hunter (or Richard A. Hunter) was a celebrated human Veritech pilot, hero of the First Robotech War and later commander of the Robotech Expeditionary Force. History Rick Hunter grew up as a member of the barnstorming airplane show run by his father, Mitchell "Pop" Hunter. Rick was a natural pilot, advancing quickly under the tutelage of his father and his mentor, Roy Fokker. While still a child he began to compete in amateur flying competitions, earning titles for several years running through his late teenage years. It was during this time thatRick became the world’s premiere amateur pilot, winning championships eight years in a row. Rick toured the world as main attraction in “Pop” Hunter’s Flying Circus. First Robotech War Rick arriving as a visitor to Macross Island in 2009 to watch the launching of the SDF-1. Rick Hunter would be catapulted into space by accident after attempting to fly with Lynn Minmei from the SDF-1. Rick would then be caught in space then soon trapped in the SDF-1 during the SDF-1's attempt to escape fold behind the moon. Rick and Minmei were rescued. Hunter was a citizen of Macross City for a time before deciding to join the Robotech Defense Force. Upon graduation from his training, he joined the famed Skull Squadron of Veritech pilots, led by his old friend, Roy Fokker. Rick began a career in the SDF as Fokker's subordinate. Rick Hunter and Lynn Minmei have a increasingly strong relationship. Showing bravery and leadership in a number of instances, particularly the Battle of Mars, Hunter was promoted to lieutenant and place in command of the Vermillion Squadron, consisting of himself, Cpl. Maximillian Sterling and Cpl. Ben Dixon. During a Recon Mission with Vermillion Squadron and Lisa Hayes. Rick Hunter, Ben Dixon and Lisa Hayes are captured and interrogated by the Zentraedi. They soon escape and find Max Sterling and escape. they steal a Zentraedi battlepod and are rescued. Sometime after the SDF-1 finally makes it home to earth, Rick is accidently shot down and seriously wounded in action, he finds himself thrust into Roy Fokker's role in command of the Skull Squadron and with it Skull One. Reluctantly, he embraces the increased burdens of leadership and nonetheless emerges as a renowned and respected commander. Malcontent Uprising Pioneer Expedition Rick Hunter would later be promoted to Vice Admiral rank and marry Lisa Hayes before leaving on the SDF-3 to search for the Robotech Masters' home world of Tirol. Second Robotech War As the Pioneer Mission was occupied in deep space at the time, Rick Hunter was not a player in the Second Robotech War. Third Robotech War Following the Invid Invasion, now-Admiral Hunter regroups the Robotech Expeditionary Forces and coordinates the campaign to retake the Earth. However, during the final battle (in 2044), Rick Hunter’s flagship, the SDF-3 never materialized from its final hyperspace fold disappears without a trace. Fourth Robotech War Rick Hunter is now under the Missing in action list and was last seen in space floating near a black hole. Personal relationships Though Hunter was often linked in his younger days with singing star Lynn Minmei, no confirmation of a concrete relationship was ever made public. Instead, Hunter married RDF officer Lisa Hayes, whom he met while she was the first officer of the SDF-1. Category:Individuals Category:Human Characters